Unrest
Unrest is a boss monster battled in the Double Reed Tower of Sand in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. Details Unrest is one of four bosses of the Double Reed Tower of Sand that are palette swaps of enemies previously encountered in Eternal Sonata. In this case, it is a palette swap of the Death Crow. It is accompanied by two enhanced Fire Antiques. Attacks The Unrest's normal physical attacks are stabs with its tail and arm slam, and carry a chance of knockdown. It has a roster of some powerful Special Attacks. Intake is a powerful breath attack on all in range. Curdle is a dark energy attack on all in range from a slight distance that carries a chance of both Stop status and knockdown. Sweeping is a double tail slash on targets standing behind it, also with a chance of knockdown. Finally, it can use Call of the Guardee to revive a Fire Antique for 8500 HP. Strategy squares off against Unrest prior to the battle.]] The Death Crow was battled back at the end of Chapter 3 in Lento Cemetery, and if the player can remember the pattern of its attacks, then that will be an advantage in this fight, as Unrest's attacks are essentially the same, just more powerful. This boss has a lot damage-dealing potential, perhaps not quite much as Hidden One, but its attacks can be a bit more challenging to Guard against or Counterattack. Bring in a Very Odd Chocolate item to decrease its attack power and a Sock Incense to decrease its defense. It may also be a good idea to bring a few Time Feathers, in case it manages to inflict Stop using Curdle. March can also try to inflict Stop herself, but there's a good chance the boss will simply resist it. This boss can be somewhat difficult to target due to the way it floats, so Viola's long-range attacks may not be the best choice for this battle. Kill off the Fire Antiques first, and if the boss revives them, then just kill them again, which should only take one character's turn and possibly leave time left over. With luck, they may even group next to the Unrest. In Encore Mode, equip the accessory that prevents Stop on one of the characters and build up Echoes before the battle. Have at least one healer in the party and be ready to react if a character is inflicted with Stop. Trivia *In the Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, Call of the Guardee revives a Fire Antique for only 5400. In the PlayStation 3 release, this boss's HP was reduced by over 100000 points, while the EXP granted for defeating it was decreased by nearly 2/3. *In the Xbox 360 version, following the battle, a scene is presented in which, against a black background, Beat speaks about his camera, and how it was given to him by his father. He says that it's the only thing he has left of his father and his father told him that the camera was special in that the pictures it takes are different depending on who uses the camera. Allegretto makes fun of this idea by suggesting that it could take pictures of ghosts and Beat calls him a jerk and runs off. Polka says it doesn't look to her like the camera has any special powers, but notes that people are misled because they rely too much on what they see with their eyes, and that she thinks what Beat's father was trying to say was that photos can hold a truth beyond what people see with their eyes. Allegretto suggests that music could do something like that, too, a "music that 'performs' reality" and Frederic looks puzzled. In the PlayStation 3 release, following the fight, Beat looks tired and when Allegretto asks him about it, he says that he was worrying about Prince Crescendo because things won't just be happy ever after once they defeat Count Waltz. There will be a lot of things to do, such as getting rid of the mineral powder, and thinking about that made him sad. Allegretto tells him not to think negatively anymore and that things will work out as long as they all stick together. Beat asks Frederic if he'll be helping too. Frederic starts to demure, but Allegretto tells him that he's holding him responsible for his own world. "My own world," Frederic reflects. "I am part of this world." Related enemies *Death Crow Category:Bosses Category:Monsters